Ball Pit
by sparoma
Summary: Sometimes, it's fun to act like a child. Spamano, human AU.


**I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

"You're such a fucking child." The accusation was nothing more than an angry hiss, although Antonio couldn't help but laugh joyfully.

"Aw, but Lovi, you know you want to do this too!" He looked towards Lovino, who had his head sticking through the flaps of the tent and gave him the biggest grin he could muster. Lovino only scowled and violently shook his head.

"Unlike you, I'm not a five year old! You're not even supposed to be in here, did you not see the sign on the door?" He flicked the paper above his head as proof. "It says closed!"

"But Lovi~!"

"Don't you "Lovi" me, asshole. Get out of the damned ball pit." Antonio stared at the Italian, meeting his gaze for a few moments, before giving him his best shit-eating grin.

"Make me."

After waiting a few seconds, and watching Lovino's face twist from his default scowl into a furious glare, Antonio practically dove into the multi-colored plastic balls that surrounded him, pretending to swim away. He heard Lovino yell something, but it was lost over the noise of his escape.

Once he reached the corner of the tent, he surfaced from his imaginary sea, turning around to see that the first stage of the plan had worked. Lovino stood waist deep in the middle of the pit, and was slowly making his way towards him in order to, most likely, try to forcibly drag him out. Grinning again, he reached forwards, grabbing the first red ball that he could see, before throwing it at Lovino's chest.

"Tomato!" He yelled cheerfully, before diving away once more. Antonio heard Lovino curse loudly, and follow him. When he resurfaced a few feet from his last position, he grabbed a blue ball this time, "Blueberry!". As he watched it hit its target, he couldn't help but grin as he watched the other's face take on a competitive smirk, and knew that his plan had been successful.

"You're going to regret that, bastard!" He knew it was supposed to sound like a threat, but the laughter that was spilling out over each word made Antonio chuckle in return. They continued to throw whatever ball they could get their hands on, flinging them as fast as possible, all while circling the pit in attempt to avoid being hit.

Suddenly, just as Antonio managed to avoid a throw that almost hit him in the face, a voice from the opening of the tent broke through their laughter. "What are you doing in here?" They both froze, each with an arm raised in the air, before turning to the man, the one Antonio recognized the one who ran the ball pit, standing in the door way.

Antonio looked towards Lovino, meeting his gaze for a split second, but that was all that was needed. He turned his attention back to the man, who looked as though he was going to yell at them once more, before throwing the ball that he had in his hand at him.

It hit dead center, bouncing off the man's forehead, and causing him to yell out in surprise and anger. Lovino quickly did the same, sending him reeling backwards, and out of the door way. They took that opportunity to make a break for it, pushing their way towards the entrance before practically diving out of the ball pit, and past the man who continued to yell from his position on the ground.

Antonio only paused for a moment to grab Lovino's hand, before sprinting away as fast as possible, laughing breathlessly as the grounded man's curses faded into the distance with each footstep. Soon, when he was sure his lungs would give out, Antonio finally slowed their pace down until they were walking side by side. Gasping for breath, he leaned forward slightly, placing one hand on his knee while the other still held onto Lovino's own.

When he finally stopped looking at the ground, and turned his attention to Lovino, he couldn't help but let out a chuckle, before smiling up at him. "I told you going to the park today would be fun."

He watched with delight Lovino's cheeks turn a nice shade of scarlet from the rosy pink hue that had appeared from their getaway, before he cleared his throat and looked away. He didn't however, Antonio noted gleefully, pull his hand away from Antonio's tight grasp. He stayed silent for a few moments, before muttering something that just barely was audible. "You're still fucking ridiculous."

Gripping the other's hand tightly, Antonio yanked his forward so that he was at his level, before gently kissing him on the lips. When they parted seconds later, beamed at the Italian's slightly surprised expression, before murmuring "You love me for it."

When he saw Lovino's own face morph into a small, shy smile, he couldn't stop his own from growing even wider.

* * *

**I'm still bleh about the ending to this. I couldn't think of another way to end it, though. Sigh. **  
**I posted this originally to my tumblr blog, and now is my first story on this account, which I'll use to post stories from my tumblr onto. It was based off a post from a tumblr blog titled imagineyourotp, and the post was imagine your otp playing in a ball pit. I couldn't help but write this, because it was such as silly idea, haha!**  
**Reviews are loved, thanks for reading!**

**~Shinx**


End file.
